Professor Layton Wiki:Future Plans
__NEWSECTIONLINK__This is not a Talk page, but please still sign your post (type ~~~~) to keep it clear who typed what. I have made this page to discuss the future of this wiki. I have some points I think we (all active users of this wiki) should discuss. If you know something else, feel free to add more sections. Let's start with the most important thing: Adminship/Wiki Adoption Although User:MoltenAsh has said multiple times he doesn't think it's needed, we will need one or more active Admins on this wiki. MoltenAsh himself hasn't edited for over a month for some reason. I've tried to leave multiple messages on his page, but still no go :(. I believe we should agree on one or two persons to take it over. One person will have to make an Adoption requests at the community central (and (s)he can then manually promote the second). Before we can ask for an adoption, the rules state we have to discuss this however, so that's why there's this page ;) If you want to pose yourself (or someone else) as candidate for taking over, do so below (don't forget the motivation!), and make sure you: #Have enough time to work on it. #Have at least created a few pages. #Have helped others with problems (through talk pages). #Know at least the basic Wiki syntax (the more the better). #Admin experience is a plus but not a requirement (its not THAT hard ;) ) @MoltenAsh: If you ever read this: I hope you see yourself that you have been pretty inactive lately. We don't want you to leave, but we need to do what's the best for the wiki. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) :I don't think i should adopt because im kinda knew at the prof layton thing. I dont even have a game of prof layton but i started liking the prof layton story when my friend told me. Though i do have much experience in other wiki's i work on. - [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 09:30, December 22, 2010 (UTC) ::I've seen you already asked to adopt another Wiki, and you can only adopt one a month regardless. ;) - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 18:17, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Candidates * User:Tjcool007 (T / ) - I know a lot about the wiki syntax, have been an admin on various wikis before and am prepared to edit a lot. * User:SophiaDena13 (T / ) - As you can see, I have improved most of the major pages of this wiki, and have found loads of images and photos. I am prepared to spend a lot of time on this if necessary. Puzzles This is a wiki about the Professor Layton series, which has various puzzles. It'd be very interesting if we could make the pages for them. The only problem is: this is gonna take some time (literally hundreds of Puzzles). So before we start, it'd be interesting to specify exactly how we're gonna do it, and who's doing what. I feel we should start with the Templates / Layout of the pages. I can occupy myself a bit with the Templates. As for layout, I made a test page a while back: Where's the Town?. Some feedback wanted :). I'd also suggest adding a new Namespace for the puzzles (see here if you don't know what a namespace is). This would group them together nicely and make searching for them easier. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) The other Layton Wikis In case you hadn't noticed, there are 2 other Wikis about Layton: http://professorlayton.wikia.com/ and http://professor-layton.wikia.com/. I feel (seeing as we're the most active) we should look at stuff we miss and add it to this wiki. Then maybe somehow ask for the other wikis to be removed. Not because we're better, but because visitors may find that wiki first and start editing there while they could better be working on this one. - Tjcool007 (Talk / ) 17:57, December 20, 2010 (UTC) ...Sorry guys I am terribly sorry for not helping out much on the wiki. I really love the professor layton games and have lots and lots of ideas to improve this wiki, but i don't have the know-how. I'm going to try it one last time, and will start at the beginning: the main page MoltenAsh 00:52, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh..... @MoltenAsh: Hey, um...moltenash, can you make sophiadena and tjcool become an admin? because we badly need admin's here, cause if there are vandilizers here, we wont be ready, in one of the wiki's i work on, it was sometimes vandilized and we have no admin's there, that is why i had problems fixing it. That is why, we must be ready anytime. @TjCool: I saw the other wiki, ill help as i can! :) [[User:AdventureWriter28|'Adventure'Writer28]] 06:34, December 23, 2010 (UTC)